Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot As the episode opens, Stacy is in the workshop expressing her concern to Harry that track repairs on the Indian Valley Railroad have been taking much longer than expected. Harry counters that the maintenance crews are doing their best and safety must come first, but Stacy then mentions that they've been receiving a new schedule almost every day. She says a train schedule is like a promise, and the constant changes are having the effect of making the station's timetable unreliable and passengers late. Outside the workshop, Mr. Conductor is trying to make adjustments to the schedule board when he decides to take a break. As Tanya and Matt each hold one end of a skipping rope, Mr. Conductor tries a few turns jumping! Matt asks if there are ever scheduling problems on Sodor, which Mr.Conductor affirms, and tells them the story of how repairs on the viaduct caused delays and created a conflict between an impatient Thomas and his friend Bertie. Work has become hard for the engines on the Island of Sodor. The viaduct on the main line is being repaired, with the arches being strengthened. As Sir Topham Hatt is unwilling to close the railway during repairs, the work is taking a long time and all engines crossing the viaduct must cross slowly and carefully, lest they risk it collapsing under them. Because of this, the engines are often late making it to the junction where Thomas waits for his passengers. '' ''However, the way Thomas would complain, it would seem that the engines were just going slowly to make him late. One morning, Thomas is angry with Henry for his lateness. Henry defends himself, telling Thomas that he cannot make it any quicker during the repair work, but Thomas is not interested and leaves to try and make up some of the time. '' ''Normally when Thomas stops at the station, Bertie arrives soon after and his passengers go straight from him to Thomas. However, when the larger engines are late for Thomas, then Thomas is late for Bertie's passengers and now they often find themselves waiting on the platform, causing Bertie to become angry with Thomas. When Thomas arrives that day, Bertie tells Thomas that he thought he could go faster than that. He then remarks they should have another race, thinking he could now beat him causing an exhausted Thomas to become angry and place the blame on the main line engines "dithering" on the viaduct. '' ''Another day, James arrives later than ever. He apologises, a hold-up at the station combined with the delay at the viaduct causing his lateness. Thomas, as usual, is not interested in excuses and leaves grumbling. He attempts to get to the station as fast as he can, but does not make up very much time. However things change when Thomas spots Bertie at the level crossing, where his radiator is steaming. Thomas tells Bertie he is late, but Bertie tells Thomas that he feels dreadful and his driver cannot repair him. It is lucky that Thomas was running so late, as he can now pick up the passengers here instead of having them be stranded. Thomas does not feel angry anymore and is sorry for Bertie. Promising to send help at the next station, Thomas leaves and takes the passengers home. '' ''When Bertie is repaired, he and Thomas make up their argument and both agree that sometimes being late can actually be quite useful. Mr. Conductor concludes the story by saying that things did go back to normal again and is sure it'll be the same with the Indian Valley Railroad. Stacy emerges from the workshop to invite everyone in for a meeting. Harry is seated at his desk when he's startled by Mr. Conductor's sudden appearance,dressed as a barrister wielding a gavel and calling the meeting to order. Harry advises him to at least give him advance warning before appearing so suddenly. Mr. Conductor apologizes and asks about Harry's sketch of the Indian Valley Railroad. Harry has re-worked the railroad's schedule for the main line so that no one will be late, with the added benefit of attracting more business to the station. Harry and Stacy plan to present their ideas to J.B. King at the Indian Valley Railroad's main office, but can't leave the kids alone at the station. Just then, Schemer calls out asking if someone needs help and Mr. Conductor takes this as his cue to disappear. Schemer enters the workshop and, in a flattering manner, offers to manage the station and to watch over the "adorable tykes" during Stacy and Harry's absence. Stacy doesn't think Schemer would want to babysit, but he claims to have another side that they're not familiar with. When Harry cautiously asks Schemer about this "side," Schemer stands affectionately beside Harry explaining that it's his “loving” side - a caring, giving, kissing, hugging side. Stacy expresses her doubts as we hear a train stopping at the station. Harry announces that it's the 10:35 express, the last train bound for the main office that day. As Harry gets ready, Stacy leaves Schemer with instructions to call the train dispatcher within the next half hour to tell him that there's a broken signal on track 2, and stresses that it's important for him not to forget. Schemer asserts that he'll remember, and Stacy shakes his hand, telling him that she's giving him the opportunity to prove how reliable he can be, making him promise to only run the station, help the passengers, and not leave the station or the children alone. Schemer promises and quickly flashes two thumbs-up behind Stacy's back as she and Harry hurry to board the train. Schemer's attitude changes as soon as the other adults are gone. He orders Matt to take down the railroad schedule board and tells Tanya to cover the items in the lost and found with a sheet. Over the kids' objections, Schemer goes to the information booth and puts on Stacy's stationmaster cap, saying that it's his to wear for the day as he's now in charge. He giddily goes over to the jukebox to play a song to celebrate his promotion. Inside the jukebox, Didi questions Schemer's so-called promotion, saying that Stacy only put him in charge of the station for a day. Tito grumbles that the moment Schemer put on Stacy's cap, he turned into a big shot. Schemer inserts the nickel and chooses "Oh! Susannah," which the band begins to play. During the song, the kids help Schemer to put the schedule board away and later cover up the luggage in the lost and found with a sheet. Schemer is basking in power when the telephone rings. The caller is asking for train schedule information, but Schemer is extremely rude with them, ending the call with the declaration that he doesn’t have time to talk about trains. Tanya chides him for being so rude to the caller and reminds him that he needs to call the train dispatcher. Schemer brushes off her reminder and Matt warns him that he'll be in trouble with Stacy when she gets back. Schemer retorts that Stacy will reward him with a medal once she sees what he's doing to the station. When Matt asks, Schemer elaborates that he's going to turn the station into a moneymaker and is off to see a friend who will help make it happen. The kids remind him that he promised Stacy not to leave them alone at the station. Schemer justifies that he's not leaving them alone, as Matt and Tanya are still with one another. Schemer then sends the kids to play in Harry's workshop as he leaves. Once inside the workshop, Matt wishes that Stacy was back just as Mr. Conductor appears dressed as a Roman soldier. Matt and Tanya warn that Schemer might see him, but Mr. Conductor says that he is ready to do battle to protect them, but timidly adds not just yet. He's been watching what Schemer's doing and Matt asks if he can stop him. Mr. Conductor explains that while his magic can do many things, it only works if you believe in it, and Schemer only believes in himself. All of the trouble with Schemer reminds Mr. Conductor of when Diesel first met the engines on the Island of Sodor, and goes on to tell them the story. Duck the Great Western engine works very hard on the Island of Sodor and everything goes smoothly when he is around. He can keep the coaches quiet, the cars behaving, and the passengers happy. He is also very proud of his Great Western heritage and talks endlessly about it, which irritates the larger engines who quickly grow tired of hearing about "the Great Western way". '' ''One day a visitor arrives in the shed. The Fat Controller introduces the new engine as Diesel, stating that he is going to be given a trial and charges Duck with showing him around and teaching him what to do. Diesel introduces himself before heaping compliments on Gordon, James, and Henry, which quickly win them around to the newcomer. Duck, however, takes a dislike to Diesel's oily nature and shows him to the yard. '' ''There it becomes apparent that Duck's dislike of Diesel is mutual as Duck orders Diesel to refer to the Fat Controller as "Sir Topham Hatt", before Diesel smugly tells Duck that he does not have to be taught what to do. As a Diesel, he already knows everything and that Diesels will always improve a yard. Duck is not very happy about this and orders Diesel to arrange the cars while he leaves to take Gordon's coaches to the station. '' ''Diesel, eager for the chance to show off, quickly gets to work. However, he attempts to move the wrong cars; some really old ones which have stiff joints and brakes. When Diesel cannot move them, he tries getting very forceful with them. Duck arrives, and realises what is happening, but decides to let events play out. Diesel gets so frustrated with the cars that he accidentally overturns some when their brakes snap. Diesel still cannot move the remaining cars and is forced to give up. '' ''Duck finally comes forward carrying some other cars and Diesel asks Duck why he did not tell him about the others. Duck simply reminds Diesel that he was supposed to instantly improve the yard. Duck leaves happily, while Diesel fumes. '' ''Diesel is later forced to help clean up the mess, a duty that he hates especially as the cars have started teasing and singing at him. When the clean-up is over, Diesel, now unhappy with the cars and with Duck, storms off back to the shed. At the end of the tale Mr. Conductor compares Diesel to Schemer; he has his mind more on himself than on anything or anyone around him. Suddenly, Schemer is heard ordering someone around in the station. Mr.Conductor is reluctant to leave, but does not want to actually confront Schemer. Before vanishing he says that if he ever had to face him, he doesn't know what he'll do. Tanya says that they have to talk to Schemer all the time, with Matt adding that right now they have to do everything he says. Schemer calls them to come out into the main station where they're surprised to see pinball machines, arcade games and rides all over the station. Schemer introduces them to Tony, a very muscular fellow, and then brusquely orders Tony to hurry up and move a pony arcade ride to another location. Tony stops what he's doing to ask Schemer how much he weighs. Schemer answers 146 pounds. Tony informs Schemer that he himself weighs much more than that and asks if he'd like a demonstration. Schemer is intimidated and suggests that Tony move things around at his own pace, since the machines do belong to him. Tony puts a threatening hand on Schemer's shoulder and warns him not to mess around with him, and they will split the money collected from the machines and he will move and take care of them. When Schemer asks if he trusts him, Tony lifts him clear off the ground and tells him that just because he's big, it doesn't mean that he's stupid. The kids are shocked by what they've just witnessed when Tony comes over to tell them that he's charging a quarter a ride, then leaves. Tanya asks if she can ride one of the machines and Schemer asks for 50 cents. Tanya points out that Tony told them it costs a quarter, but Schemer retorts that it's a quarter for the ride, with another for postage and handling. The kids begin to protest with Schemer relenting to only charge 25 cents for a ride. Tanya searches her pockets but doesn't have a quarter, and asks Schemer if he has one. Schemer confirms that he does and climbs onto the pony ride as he inserts a quarter into the machine. Tanya looks on in dismay as Schemer is having fun, but it ends with the ride abruptly stopping. Schemer complains about paying for a ride that only lasted ten seconds, and begins to hit the coin box. Matt rebukes him for messing up the station with rides that don't even work, and Schemer admits that he'll need to speak to Tony about the matter and to get his quarter back. As he leaves, Matt warns him that he'd better be polite to Tony. Mr. Conductor appears on top of another ride, and the kids ask him what they can do. Mr. Conductor tells them that he has on his thinking cap (a gaudy helmet) and asks them all to think hard for a solution. Stacy and Mr. King's voices are heard approaching which prompts Mr. Conductor to vanish. As Stacy and Harry come in, Mr. King is complaining how their train was kept in a siding all day because no one from the station notified the train dispatcher. Stacy explains that they had to leave someone else in charge of the station in order to meet with him, and is shocked when she glances at the arcade machines everywhere. Seeing Matt and Tanya, Mr. King accuses Stacy of leaving two children in charge of the station. Stacy panics and whispers to the kids asking where Schemer is. Mr. King notices the arcade rides and games and asks if they intend on turning the station into some sort of funhouse just as Schemer walks in. Schemer warns Mr. King not to mess with his rides as he has a maintenance man coming over to repair them while Harry gesticulates wildly in an attempt to make Schemer cease being rude. Mr. King calls Harry and Stacy aside to remind them that since putting them in charge, they've increased traffic to the station as well as their responsibilities. He adds that he can see now that it was a mistake and berates them for leaving children in charge and filling the station with cheap carnival rides. Schemer comes over to correct Mr. King by informing that they are not cheap as they cost 25 cents a ride. An infuriated Mr. King sputters out "Excuse me, sir!", and Schemer makes a hasty retreat after excusing him! Mr. King refocuses his attention to Stacy and Harry and informs them that he will be reducing the number of trains that stop there, cutting back their service to secondary branch line traffic only. Mr. King then shouts at Schemer to remove all of the arcade equipment from the station at once before leaving. Schemer thinks it's all a big joke and asks who Mr. King thinks he is. Harry sternly reveals that Mr. King is Superintendent of the Indian Valley Railroad. Stacy confronts Schemer by first yanking her cap back, and then telling him that he's broken every promise made to her by leaving the children alone and not calling the dispatcher which resulted in her, Harry and Mr. King being parked in a siding for an hour, not to mention filling the station with junk. Schemer tries to defend his position by insisting that they'll do a lot of business as soon as the machines are repaired. Just then, Tony returns and informs Schemer that he's changed his mind and will be putting his machines in a new shopping mall as there's more business there, and will be back the next day with his truck to take them away. Schemer says that he's disappointed after trying so hard to make the station work. Stacy angrily tells him that his interference almost got her and Harry fired, and the railroad might take away the station. Matt asks if they'd really do that, and Stacy replies that they could, but will wait to see how they do under their new circumstances first. Schemer tells them to change their attitude and not to worry because he'll think of something and leaves in a chipper mood as our friends look on in stunned disbelief. Mr. Conductor appears on the riding pony and suggests explaining Schemer's actions to Mr. King. Stacy replies that Mr. King would only tell them that they should have known better than to leave Schemer in charge. She continues that she just wanted to make the station special and something they could all be proud of. Harry tells Stacy that she did, which inspires Stacy not to give up, and that they can show the railroad that they are still a first-rate station. She suggests beginning by removing the rides from the station. When Matt tells her that Tony will be picking them up the next day, Stacy replies that they're in their way now. The episode ends as our friends band together to move the pony ride. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Harry Cupper * Schemer * Matt * Tanya * J.B. King * Tony the Mover * Thomas (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Diesel (mentioned) * Bertie (mentioned) Thomas stories * Better Late than Never * Pop Goes the Diesel Jukebox Band Song Segment * Oh! Susanna Trivia * This is the only episode in the series to use a 'To Be Continued' cliffhanger. * Schemer reveals that he weighs 146 pounds (if that number is to be believed!). * This is the first time J.B. King is seen in person. Quotes *'Schemer': A herd of wild wombats could not drag me from their side. Gallery Matttayna.jpg BetterLateThanNever1.png BetterLateThanNever2.png BetterLateThanNever3.png BetterLateThanNever4.png BetterLateThanNever25.jpg BetterLateThanNever33.png PopGoestheDiesel29.png PopGoestheDiesel28.png PopGoestheDiesel4.png PopGoestheDiesel3.png image.jpg imagemrc.jpg Pp12.jpg|Schemer talking with phone PopGoestheDiesel73.png PopGoestheDiesel72.png PopGoestheDiesel71.png PopGoestheDiesel63.png PopGoestheDiesel62.png PopGoestheDiesel55.png PopGoestheDiesel27.png PopGoestheDiesel26.png PopGoestheDiesel25.png PopGoestheDiesel24.png PopGoestheDiesel23.png PopGoestheDiesel62.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1